Better Left Unsaid
by saililove-chan
Summary: Songfic. Cat definitivamente seguía queriendo a Sam, pero prefirió guardarse muchas cosas que tenia que decir. Después de todo lo de ellas ya no funcionaba y Cat decidió que hay cosas que son mejor no decir. Mal Summary :c Basado en "Better left unsaid" de Ariana. Denle una oportunidad por favor c:


**Hola a todos, si es que alguien esta leyendo esto u.u bueno mmm... este en mi primer fic de Sam y Cat, y el segundo que subo a esta cuenta en total, el otro que tengo es como parte de mi pasado xD hace mucho que no subía fics, hubieron algunos que escribí y nunca subí así que en fin espero me tengan piedad y eso ahora les dejo el fic ^.^  
****Los personajes de Sam y Cat no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al estúpido y sensual(? Dan :3, solo imagino cosas perversas con ellos.**

**Canción: Better left unsaid- Ariana Grande álbum yours truly :3**

* * *

Cat POV

6 meses, así es hace seis meses ella se había ido, hace seis meses la deje ir, quería creer que todo había estado bien desde entonces, después de todo eso era lo mejor ya que las cosas entre nosotras iban de mal a peor, peleas sin razón, celos por todo y todos. Al final tome una decisión alguna tenia que dar el primer paso y esa fui yo, yo le dije que se fuera

_I told you once get out my life /Te dije una vez que salieras de mi vida_

_don't need ya, I'll be alright /No te necesito, estaré bien_

_But some things are better left unsaid /Pero es mejor no decir ciertas cosas_

Creí que todo estaría bien, que saldría adelante pero siempre supe que no sería así, cuando se fuiste quería que dijiera algo más, que protestara, que afirmarse que me amaba pero solo dijo"Esta bien si es lo que deseas", dió media vuelta tomó su chaqueta y sus llaves y se fue, escuchar el ruido de su moto al marcharse me partió el corazón

_To tell the truth, it hit me hard /A decir verdad, me afectó mucho  
My broken heart is all I have now /Mi corazón roto es todo lo que tengo ahora  
__But some things are better left unsaid /__Pero es mejor no decir ciertas cosas_

No quería admitir que necesitaba, ver su cuerpo dormir al lado mio en la mañana, que extrañaba cada detalle de ella, que la necesitaba y que no podía vivir sin su presencia. Todas las noches soñaba que ella volvia y me perdonaba, volvíamos a ser las mismas felices de siempre, despertaba cada mañana esperanzada pensando que al abrir los ojos ella estaria ahi con su sonrisa radiante diciéndome que de desayuno había pollo, pizza o mezclas sorpresa, todas las tardes miraba a la puerto esperando que ella volviera con una bolsa con comida, saludándome alegremente con un beso solo como ella sabia hacerlo, pero no. Eso jamás pasaba y no iba a pasar. Ahora seis meses después no la he superado, pero creo que eso es mejor guardármelo solo para mi, todos los que me conocen, mis amigo, familiares, etc... creen que ya esta en el pasado, hay cosas que es mejor no decir.

_And I swore that I would never say /Y juré que nunca diría  
I miss you more every day /__que te extraño más cada día  
But some things are better left unsaid /Pero es mejor no decir ciertas cosas  
Are better left unsaid, said, said... /__No decir ciertas cosas_

Ahora me encuentro, en medio de un escenario, cantando en una fiesta en una discoteca de Los Ángeles, ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre de esta, este era mi pasatiempo desde que ella ya no estaba, no podía cuidar niños yo sola asi que me dedique a cantar en bares, discos, cumpleaños o donde necesitaran, solo me concentro en cantar. Esta canción esta basada en parte de mi historia y también con partes mas alegres incluídas, después de todo esto es una fiesta, no podía andar por ahí cantando canciones tristes y tranquila cantando, ya estoy acostumbrada a estar en frente de una multitud, algo bueno de estudiar en H.A. De repente mis ojos se fijan en un cabellera rubia, no puede ser, es ella,no, no podia ser ella ¿o si? oh por Dios si que lo era, resistí el impulso de dejar todo, abandonar este escenario e ir a buscarla y besarla como nunca antes. Esto era la coincidencia más grande del mundo, las dos una noche de viernes se nos ocurre ir a la mima disco y mas encima me encuentro cantando una canción que aunque muchos la escuchen solo es para ella.

_Ohhhhh Ohhhhh  
Im gonna say please, just shut__up__and kiss me /Te diré cosas como "Sólo cállate y bésame  
Ohhhhh Ohhhhh  
Tonight there gonna lose something /Esta __noche __perderé algunas cosas  
Dont__play__me just kiss me /__no me culpes, sólo bésame._

_If you wanna party, put your hands up /Si quieren festejar, alcen las manos  
Put your hands up put your hands up /alcen las manos, alcen las manos  
Dont play me just kiss me /No me culpes, solo bésame  
Ohhhhh Ohhhhh  
I'll never say please, dont play me just kiss me /Esta noche diré cosas, no me culpes, sólo bésame cariño_

Definitivamente quería besarle y si lo hacia y ocupaba la excusa ¿qué importaba? de todos modos no la volvería a ver.  
Sentí que la fiesta se animo un poco, pero eso no era suficiente para calmar lo que estaba sintiendo, ella estaba ahí y creo que por fin noto mi presencia, no podía dejar de mirarla a los ojos, prácticamente le estaba cantando a ella. Ahora tenía un plan.

_You tell a lie,__plan __tonight /Podría decir una mentira, echándole la culpa a esta noche  
Too many drinks, so many reasons that some /__demasiados__tragos, tantas razones que__  
_Things are better left unsaid. /algunas son mejor no decirlas.

Definitivamente le estaba cantando a ella, y estoy segura que nadie se había dado cuenta, claro excepto ella.

_And I swore that I would never say /__Y juré que nunca diría,  
__I miss you more every day /__que te extraño más cada día  
But some things are better left unsaid /Pero es mejor no decir ciertas cosas  
Are better left unsaid, said, said... /__No decir ciertas cosas_

Sus ojos estaban clavados en mi, sentí ganas de salir corriendo del escenario, irme de allí y llorar desconsoladamente y sola, pero no. Esto era una fiesta y tenia que aprovechar las oportunidades.

_If you wanna party, put your hands up /Si quieren festejar, alcen las manos  
Put your hands up put your hands up /alcen las manos, alcen las manos  
Dont play me just kiss me /No me culpes, solo bésame  
Ohhhhh Ohhhhh  
I'll never say please, dont play me just kiss me /Esta noche diré cosas, no me culpes,solo bésame cariño_

_If you wanna party, put your hands up /Si quieren festejar, alcen las manos  
Put your hands up put your hands up /alcen las manos, alcen las manos  
If you wanna party, put your hands up /Si quieren festejar, alcen las manos  
Put your hands up put your hands up /alcen las manos, alcen las manos  
_

Termine la canción ahí, faltaba una parte pero quería guardarla para algo mas solo dije "Better left unsaid" una ultima vez para luego terminar de cantar hacer una reverencia y sentir los aplausos y demás, ahora solo tenia algo en mente "ella". Baje del escenario y fui directamente a donde la había visto hace un momento.  
Como lo supuse ella seguía ahí tenia un vaso en una mano y la vista clavada en el suelo.  
"Sam" dije una vez al lado de ella , lo suficientemente cerca para que me escuchara. Levanto la vista y note a pesar de la mala iluminación que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.  
"Hey Cat" Sonrió forzosamente, yo le devolví la sonrisa, me acerque a ella y quedamos cara a cara, ninguna podía huir ahora.  
"¿Por qué?" preguntó aguantándose las lagrimas, quería preguntar a que se refería con eso pero, lo sabía perfectamente, ella se refería a ¿por qué la deje ir? ¿por qué le dije que estaría bien y que no la necesitaba?.  
"Esa canción era para mi, aunque un poco camuflada ¿cierto?" me limite a solo asentir "pero…." Antes de que dijera algo más, la callé con un beso, me asegure de tener un vaso en mi mano y por suerte si tenia uno. Me separe de ella y me acerque a su oído. Mientras levantaba el vaso y lo dejaba a su vista

_You tell a lie, plan tonight /Podría decir una mentira, echándole la culpa a esta noche_  
_Too many drinks, so many reasons that some /demasiados tragos, tantas razones que_  
_Things are better left unsaid. /algunas son mejor no decirlas._

Me alejé, di media vuelta y me fui sin mirar atrás porque de todos modos hay cosas que son mejor no decirlas.

* * *

**¿qué les pareció? a mi me dan ganas de pegarme y lanzarme tomates sola, porque el final es tan asdfghsd pero igual me gusto porque deja intriga y no se igual me da penita :c bueno ¿comentarios? ¿buenos malos? ¿tomatazos? ¿amenazas de muerte? lo que sea lo recibo c: este fic se me ocurrio un día porque me gustaba la canción y todo eso :3 es bonis. Me disculpo si es que hubieron faltas de ortografía no soy muy buena en eso u.u'**

**Bueno hasta la aproxima si es que hay :)**


End file.
